Seireitou Kawahiru
"A light so bright it cannot be hidden, that breaks through the silence and revives in this world." - Yanni Sholla Seireitou Kawahiru (瀞霊冬川平, lit. Pure Soul of the Surrounding Daytime), also nicknamed by Ryan as Vizard King Seireitou and Grandmaster Seireitou, is the Xiāochú son of Yeshua and younger brother of Kenji Kawahiru, as well as the Protanganist of Bleach Otrosendero. He is the Soul Prince alongside Kenji. They are the two successors to Yeshua's throne. It is discovered that Seireitou and Kenji are not Kuchiki, but rather were put within the Kuchiki Clan for a purpose that is currently unknown. Appearance Seireitou has pure pearl eyes and long pearlish silver hair. He is fairly tall for his 26 year old appearance stature. He wears a special version of rurouni clothing, brown in color, with a blue/white mantle over it. He carries his own Zanpakuto behind him, worn on his scarlet roped belt. The other Zanpakuto, which was his father's, is on his waist, which is visible. Personality Seireitou is a brave but naïve Xiāochú, the result of the powerful Soul King Yeshua and his mother, the Soul Empress. He maintains a crass, rude attitude towards almost everyone, yet he levels it to a lesser degree towards the rest of his companions. One of Seireitou's prominent character traits is his tendency to allow his anger to cloud his judgment and cause him to act rashly, often resulting in violence. He is also a very stubborn, short-tempered, occasionally confrontational, spontaneous, determined, outspoken, strong-willed, witty, cynical, impulsive man, and is extremely protective of his friends and family. This latter trait is the driving force behind most of his actions and almost all of the story arcs have stemmed from him rushing off to save someone, usually females. He attempts to maintain a detached and "cool" image, despite claiming to not care about what other people think about him. For this reason, he generally keeps his face set in a permanent scowl. Though, when he's around close friends, namely Kouhei, Ryun and many others, he retains a calm yet informal manner. Interestingly enough, several female characters in the series have possibly developed romantic feelings for him, often due to his inwardly compassionate nature, namely Rika Koneko, Hotaru Fujibayashi, and Bella Pelear. Background :Main Article: As the Pendulum Swings One Final Time: Seireitou's Origin Not much was known about Seireitou's Royal childhood, but was placed into the Kuchiki Clan of the Soul Society unknowingly by his father, Yeshua, to protect him from Kenji. At an early age, he attended Soul Reaper Academy due to his high spiritual powers and desire to become stronger. During his time there, he found Kidō escepially hard due to the chants and concentration. It was also during this time when he first met Rangiku Matsumoto. However, the Captains of the Gotei 13 saw Seireitou's powers as extroadinary for someone so young and enlisted him as a Lieutenant of the 6th Division. Seireitou, however, by this point, had mastered Bankai. Fed up with being "Number 2", in the dead of night, sneaks up on his captain and murders him in cold blood. The next day, the captains had an emergency meeting to discuss the captain's death. While no trace to a culprit could be found, they decided to enlist Seireitou as the new captain of Squad 6. He served for many years, soon becoming known by many as "The White Lotus" and/or "The White Knight". However, following Aizen's betrayal of experimenting with Hollowfication, Seireitou became one of his test subjects. However, Seireitou's Inner Hollow proved to be too powerful for even Aizen to control and abandoned Seireitou as the captains found him. Due to accusations made against Seireitou for hollowfication, he was forced to defect from Soul Society and traveled to the Human world where he was given a Gigai by Kisuke Urahara. Synopsis Meeting Brother After learning the truth from Kenji, his older brother, Seireitou is defeated in combat and Kenji is allowed to advance to the Soul King's palace. Upon returning, he uses his powerful Zanpakuto to imprison Yeshua within Reiji Maigo's 120th Area. Once his victory is assured, Kenji seizes the throne. Seireitou is left to find where his father has been sealed and stop Kenji before he unites Existance under his command with the Tenshuken. Powers & Abilites Immense Spiritual Power: As one of the strongest Vizard, he possesses tremendous spiritual power. After releasing his Bankai and Shukai forms, Seireitou's spritual pressure and energy increase to a point where even Hikaru begins to seriously doubt if he can defeat Seireitou. As thought by Ryan, "His power... Why is it so overpowering? Is it.. even Reiatsu? It has a presence.. a presence thats trying to stifle with my own existance!". Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though he hasn't shown the extent of his abilities in this field as of yet, Seireitou has shown to rely mostly on hand-to-hand combat, rarely drawing his sword at all. Hikaru speculates that he only draws his sword against opponents he considers "worthy". Seireitou also seems to prefer applying an "off-the-ground" method of combat, often being seen attacking opponents from aerial standpoints, such as when he attempted to use his Konpuresu ShikonHisakiten on an offending Hikaru by attacking him from the air above his head, or when he jumped upwards with a Flash step in an attempt to catch Hikaru off guard during their most recent confrontation. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: He appears to be very efficient in swordsmanship, being able to fight on-par with a full-powered Bankai Ryun and even slice through his Gatsuga Bakuha. Seireitou prefers to wield his sword with his right hand, leaving the other hand free though it usually remains hanging. He is quite adept at blocking while his offense is capable of great precision. He was able to fend off Ryun using his mask-enhanced Bankai for very long amounts without releasing his Zanpakuto. Perceptive Combatant: Seireitou has demonstrated an ability to be very detail oriented when it comes to fighting. He notices his opponent's mannerisms and discerns with ease the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponents. He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking to better manipulate them and seemingly always be aware of any danger. He has also shown himself as a powerful strategist and tactician, capable of formulated well thought-out plans several steps ahead of others. Wúpiào Expert: One of Seireitou's more noticeable traits is his tremendously skillful speed. Seireitou's skill in Wúpiào is so great that it seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation as he moves in the blink of an eye. He is so swift that he used it to avoid both of Termino's Circles in order to recapture Bella, returning her to the other side within an instant. Āoshǎn: Seireitou has shown the ability to preform Āoshǎn. He is able to destroy a Zanpakuto of Espada Level 8 or below with a single shot of a Āoshǎn. Dàn: Seireitou can utilize the Dàn technique, amking quick and effective attacks almost instantly. His Dans have the power to destroy even titanium, making it explode and vaporize. Cháxún: One of his strongest abilites is his ability to sense and track Reiatsu, even if it is being concealed by a Bakudo or Kido of Level 40 or below. Genius and Perceptiveness: He is highly intelligent, possessing a genius-level intellect, and is capable of devising and executing strategies with incredible speed and precision. The series repeatedly demonstrates Seireitou's mental acuity; ranging from his superb skill in playing chess, to an incident when Haizo says Minkai's name, Seireitou instantly comes up with twelve different possibilities for Minkai's identity - including the correct one. In his days at the academy, Seireitou's grades are almost always near the top. Aside from that, Seireitou appears to be able to determine the correct strategies to evade his opponents attacks; such as in his battles with both Ryan Getsueikirite and Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki where he would have been successful in dodging their weapons if not for unforeseen abilities. Determination: It seems that Seireitou's power is tied to his determination or will to win. It's shown that when he focuses on victory, his strength is enhanced. In the anime, this is depicted by his eyes glowing bright red, including when he is in his Vizard form, in which case his iris is a glowing yellow. This effect has been shown while he was battling Kenji for a second time, and when he defeated his inner hollow. In his last battle against Termino, Seireitou was on the verge of collapse as Termino prepared his finishing blow. However after noticing his friends cherring him on from afar, who was saddened by watching him get hurt, Seireitou managed to catch Termino's blade without effort or looking, and gripped tight enough to prevent him from moving away. Seireitou then managed to make a clean slash into Termino. Zanpakuto Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo (九つゴールデンテイルス無料リーダー, lit. Nine Golden Tails Free Leader) is the name of Seireitou's new Zanpakuto after Kyomu and Xūnquándìhú combined properties and became one Zanpakuto as expected. *'Shikai:' Released by the command, "Let out your Sacred Cry", Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo itself becomes a Japanese Longblade with a diamond blade, and black hilt. It's gaurd becomes the Kanji for "hogosha" or Protector. Seireitou gains a massive Reiatsu aura around his body that burns up the surrounding area. Seireitou's Shikai has Nine Techniques to represent all Nine of Shin'yu's Tails. :Shikai Special Ability: In Shikai, Seireitou's abilties increase drastically. His speed, strength, endurance, and overall preformance is tripled. Like Niban Ryan, Seireitou's Inner Zanpakuto spirit can trade places with Seireitou. While in Seireitou's inner world, he appears much differently, when in control of Seireitou's body, he looks just like Seireitou but with an older appearance to it. Seireitou has dubbed Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo's Inner spirit as Shin'yu Seireitou. Shin'yu Seireitou is much more violent then Seireitou and will not hesitate to kill an opponent. In battle he has shown himself to have a calm, collected manner, analyzing his opponent's moves and properly choosing how to counter them. He is shown to keep this demeanor until he begins winning by a large margin. He is then shown to become rather cocky, even going so far as to taunt and belittle his opponents. He often lets enemies know that he is proud of his power, as he has worked very hard for it. ::Shikon Hisakiten (天国の炎の牙, lit. Fang of Heaven's Flames): Is Kyomu's signature attack. A powerful energy attack that fires a concentrated, scarlet/black-colored blast(s) with gold lightning surrounding it of spiritual power in the shape of a crescent or fang. Shikon Hisakiten is a very potent technique, which can become more powerful when Seireitou expels more spiritual energy into it. As seen in his fight against Kenji, the blast had enough power to the point where even he himself began to fear to being struck by it. ::Mièdiào: Chinese for "To Eliminate". This technique is focused around Seireitou's hand as golden reiatsu. The minute Seireitou grabs something or someone, his hand will become red and black energy and will explode the grasped object on contact. Seireitou used this to blow off Kenji's hand, to which the first time was unsuccessful. ::Zàizhènhàn: Chinese for "Existial Quake". By pointing his blade in his favored location, he can cause that area's "Space/Time Fabric" to distort and shift uncontrolably. As shown in Seireitou's fight with Kenji, when Kenji's own energy was forced to distort in that space. Also, using this technique, Seireitou can utilize the Hēidòng. (Below). ::Hēidòng: Chinese for "Black Hole", this technique causes a black hole to appear in the distorted space. The size varies on the amount of energy put into it by Seireitou, ranging from the size of a pinky to the size of a boulder. ::Maunari (時間轟音, lit. Roar of Time): It appears that when Seireitou uses this move, it powers up a ball of purplish-black energy then releasing it in a massive blast, being able to distort time in certain areas. ::Aidanamida (スペースリップ, lit. Rip of Space): It is fired off as a large fang of pink energy, that will usually leave marks in the space/time continum when the opponent dodges it. If it should hit the target, the target will slowly be swallowed up by the rip in space, because the gravity is comparable to that of a black hole, though possibly weaker as it was shown by Minkai Zokatakei to be dodgable. ::Yúbìnquán: Chinese for "I Reject Power", is the name of Seireitou's only defensive technique. It creates a powerful shield/barrier around Seireitou or company that can defend against most attacks. The only recorded time it has even been showed to fail was after it took the brunt of two Cero Cielodios and shattered into pieces. ::Tiānlǐwù: Chinese for "Heaven's Gift", is the name of the only healing technique in Seireitou's arsenal. This creates a large golden barrier around Seireitou that seemingly heals all damage done to him to a certain extent. He cannot create new limbs like Orihime Inoue, but if he still has the torn off limb, he may add it back to his body, to make it good as new. ::Jiàndàngàn: Chinese for "Mirror Archive", is the name of Seireitou's reflective technique. Similar to Ryan Getsueikirite's Bankai ability, Seireitou's Shikai can repel and return any technique right back at the opponent. However, when returned, it is at the same amount of power and force then when it was sent out. *'Bankai:' Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo becomes Jiǔjīnsèmáozìyóushǒunǎo Zàowùzhǔlǎotiān Zuìhòujiùēndāoyè. In Bankai, Seireitou grows two large black wings along with 9 black tails with golden tips and scarlet rings around them. His fingers grew dragon/fox claws and his upper body is covered in black fur. His sword also becomes a Katana/Rapier mix blade with a gaurd with the kanji for "God's Child". :Bankai Special Ability: Currently Unknown. Seireitou meerly released Bankai and defeated his opponent with an unnamed reiatsu attack. Nothing else is currently known about his Bankai. *'Shukai:' Not Yet Revealed Āndùnwángguójiùēn Āndùnwángguójiùēn (平和的な救いの王国, lit. Peaceful Kingdom of Salvation) is the name of the Zanpakuto that Yeshua, the Soul King was sealed in during The Second End War. Used by Seireitou during The Second End War and The Third End War, and another time by Seireitou during The Soul King Uprising. Seireitou had used this blade along with his own, to defeat his brother and claim the throne as Soul King. *'Shikai:' For unknown reasons, Seireitou must release Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo in order for this one to release as well, making this a part of Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo. Released by the command, "Lord, Show me the Way", :Shikai 1st Special Ability: Āndùnwángguójiùēn holds the power to sap energy from its victims after a single cut, using the opening of the injury to drain the said energy. The more open injuries on the victim, the greater the amount of energy being drained. This is a continuous ability, and cannot be easily countered, since energy cannot be created or destroyed. :Shikai 2nd Special Ability: Āndùnwángguójiùēn uses a hypnotic ability, creating realistic illusions that are difficult to overcome. These illusions are made real by the manipulation of one's own senses in such an intricate method that the only way to cut off the hypnosis would be to shut down a majority of one's own senses and great willpower, combined. *'Bankai:' Āndùnwángguójiùēn becomes Shímáo Āndùnwángguójiùēn. Āndùnwángguójiùēn's Bankai is really the harminization of both it's and Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo's powers. To access this power, Seireitou simply says bankai. :Bankai Special Ability: Using their fully harnessed power, Seireitou's bankai is able to create or destroy entire dimensions. However, a complex ritual must take place in order to create or destroy a dimension. The specifics of the procedure is unknown, though it is assumed to be taught by the zanpakutō spirits of the legendary weapons. Legend says that this power created the King of Soul Society's dimension. Also, the spirits of the zanpakutō may materialize to fight directly, rather than through their blades. The initiation of this ability releases enormous amounts of reiatsu, enough to suffocate more advanced 3rd Seat-level Shinigami. The size in which the spirits utilize in their materialized form vary, though tend to be of gigantic proportions. Hollow Powers & Abilites Seireitou has demonstrated the ability to use both Shinigami and Hollow abilities. After donning his Hollow Mask, Seireitou demonstrated even more frightening abilities which he doesn't normally use in battle. Basically he knows what Hollow Seireitou and Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo know but adds his own powers while using his Mask. Summoning the Mask: When Seireitou dons his Hollow Mask, he unleashes with a burst of spiritual energy that falls around Seireitou as black rain, which Ryun remarks that it may be blood from Seireitou's enemies that has been gathered by the blade. Vast Spiritual Power: While wearing the mask, the spiritual power Seireitou possesses becomes even greater than before. His spiritual power is so great, that he was considered equal to Kenji. Full Hollow Trasformation: When Seireitou uses his Mask, he claims that he has no need to possess a "Arrancar-like" second form, like Ichigo Kurosaki. He claims to have mastered his Hollow's power through a Ceremonial Fight, which is the fight brought upon by Reverse Hollowfication. Seireitou can also utilize his Hollow Mask's power by simply donning yellow/black eyes, almost exactly like Hollow Seireitou's eyes. Hollow Combat: When Seireitou fights with his mask on his fighting style becomes more instinctive than practiced. The Hollow mask also makes Seireitou more ruthless, akin to the battle style of Hollow Seireitou. Throughout the duration the Hollowfication, Seireitou has shown less concern for injuries to his person, even going so far as to ignore grievous wounds to continue fighting. However, Seireitou does not fight like a berserker, but more elegantly. His body flows elegantly when engaging in combat, so finely tuned that he can stop his attacks at a moment's notice and subsequently execute lethal attacks with absolute precision. Enhanced Strength: While using the Hollow mask, Seireitou gains a substantial increase in strength. As evident when he instinctively block an attack from Perentorio in his released state and after unleashing his Hollowfication state in his battle with Yusei, even was able to slightly pierce his sword. Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Seireitou's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. The explanation for this is that since Hollows boost their natural abilities by obtaining spirit power around them, either by absorbing it in its ambient form or devouring it directly from another living being, Seireitou attains power from three separate sources: that from himself (drawn using his Shinigami powers), that from his immediate environment (drawn with the help of his Hollow powers), and that from his Zanpakuto (Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo), allowing him to draw power from all three sides. It could even be suggested that the Hollow mask allows Seireitou to recapture the energy he constantly leaks into the environment, making him more efficient. Shikon Hisakiten: When Seireitou wears his mask, the power, speed, blast area, force, and size of the Shikon Hisakiten becomes drastically augmented to the point of exterminating multiple foe to a certain degree. Sonído: Seireitou manages to move at exceedingly incredible speeds, quick enough to appear behind Kenji's back and effectively counter him before the former could even turn to face him. Kenji also comments that his speed is not reached by the use of Flash Step; he actually uses Sonido. Quad-Focused Cero: This cero is much stronger then a regular cero, because it is focused and compressed hollow energy that moves in the blink of an eye. Also, Seireitou can use this form of cero in just his hollow mask form, taking a dark scarlet/red color, and even a Jet Black color at times. Garganta: (黒腔, ガルガンタ, Garuganta; Japanese for "black cavity," Spanish for "throat") is how Hollows move to and from Hueco Mundo. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Gran Rey Impacto Cañón Cero: (roughly Grand King Impact Cannon Zero) is a special form of Cero only useable by the leader of the Arrancar, or possibly the leader of the Vizard. Cero Crepúsculo: Spanish for "Zero Twilight". Though he tends to use his Aoshan, Cero Crepúsculo is a special Cero that Seireitou uses while in his Mask state. It's blast range is the same as Cero Oscuras, and it's power is determined by the amount of reiatsu Seireitou puts into it. It is a black and white color cero, to represent the two sides of Twilight. Quotes * "I feel sorry for you weakling. Even the greatest Shinigami won't fight me. Because they can estimate their power and compare it to mine. Your strong will that wants to challenge me, does it comes from your brave heart... Or your foolishness?" * "To me, the world was boredom itself. I always watched it with indifference. The smouldering summers. The freezing winters. Spring ends. Autumn arrives. The seasons tediously repeat themselves. Like a pinwheel that continues to spin, only time passes by. To me, the world was an unchangeable place. Not once was I irritated nor did I feel my heart skip with excitement. The colorless days passed before my eyes and I was very discontent with the world. That is.... until I met her...." * (Before using Shikon Hisakiten) "Infinite time stopped beating it's heart, and humans burnt away without making any noise. Not one person notices as the world becomes dislocated and is covered in the flames of heaven.... Shikon Hisakiten." * (To Ryan) "You can shed tears that he is gone, or you can smile because he has lived. You can close your eyes and pray that he'll come back, or you can open your eyes and see all he's left. Your heart can be empty because you can't see him, or you can be full of the love you shared. You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday, or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday. You can remember him only that he is gone, or you can cherish his memory and let it live on. You can cry and close your mind, be empty and turn your back. Or you can do what he'd want, smile, open your eyes, love and go on." Trivia thumb|100px|right *Seireitou's Official Soundtrack is "Excited Duelists", from Yugioh GX Season Four. *Seireitou's Official Song is "Endscape" by UVERworld. *Seireitou Kuchiki was actually a Prototype character created to try out several ideas all at once. This article is actually the completed final result of my Seireitou character. Category:Royal Family